My Funny Valentine
is an original story for young readers, telling how Phineas and Ferb build a gondola ride for their friend to impress a girl. It includes a sheet of stickers with characters from the book. Publisher's Summaries Title Description An original Valentine's Day-themed Phineas and Ferb 8 x 8, complete with a sheet of paper stickers and foil on the cover, is perfect for young fans of the Disney Channel's hit animated series! Back Cover Summary Saved by the Boat! It's Valentine's Day, and the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has stolen all of the candy, flowers, and stuffed animals in Danville! Without gifts to give, Phineas and Ferb decide to build an awesome gondola ride right in their backyard. Will they finish it in time? And will Agent P be able to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from ruining the holiday for everyone? Book Summary It's Valentine's Day, and Phineas and Ferb's older sister, Candace, couldn't stop thinking about the town dance later that night. She was going with Jeremy Johnson. She was so excited! Candace imagined that Jeremy would show up on a white horse. He's bring her roses and stuffed animals and candy! Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were trying to decide what to do that day. All of a sudden, they heard someone whispering. It was Jeremy Johnson. He needed help to get Candace something. All the candy, stuffed teddy bears, flowers - everything was gone! Then Candace spotted them. Jeremy hid and she yelled at them. "I'm telling mom!" Meanwhile, Perry goes through a secret passage and gets a message from Major Monogram. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz that stole everything! Then, in the backyard, Isabella came and joined in. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Perry was trapped in a heart shaped jail cell. What now? Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace ran in to spoil her brothers plans to her Mom. But Linda was busy getting ready for the big dance also. Candace then sets that aside and finishes getting ready for Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb are almost done. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was going on to Perry about how he was dumped on a past Valentines Day by his girlfriend. He plans to introduce the world to a new holiday, Broken-Heat Day. He will use his Fireworks-spell-inator to tell the world of this new day. Then Perry broke out and a major battle began. Later, Jeremy picks Candace up and brings her to a gondola ride, ran by Phineas and Ferb. They go on a romantic cruise to the dance. Back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz Headquarters, the fireworks were about to go off. But Perry launched all the stolen Valentine's Day goodies into the sky along with himself. He along with the treats came down safely. Everyone looked up as the treats rained down on them. "This is the Best Valentine's Day ever!" Candace exclaimed. They were at the dance. Moments later Phineas and Ferb took Isabella on a romantic Gondola ride as the flowers, candy and stuffed animals fell. Once again, Agent P had secretly saved the day. Songs * None. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *None spoken. Ferb's Lines * "This is one of my favorite instumental pieces" (Said as he plays his accordian on the gondola ride.) Whatcha doin'? * Asked by Isabella as Phineas and Ferb build the gondola ride. Perry's entrance to his lair *"Portrait Portal": Perry presses a secret button on a portrait of him in the family room and a hole appears that leads to a tunnel. Memorable Quotes Background Information * There are stickers included with the book that feature characters from the book itself. * The foil is used for the book title and the heart with the word My Funny Valentine printed on it. * The artwork and stickers are drawn in a slightly different style than used in the series: the appearance of each character is different, and thicker lines are used in the artwork than in the animation. * The picture for the inside cover shows a scene of Phineas and Ferb on the gondola ride. Continuity Characters Included * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Linda Flynn * Jeremy Johnson * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Major Monogram * Perry the Platypus * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro External Links * Disney Books Category:Books